


ring in the new year

by doxian



Series: Sports Winter Anime Games (SWAG) 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Other, Party, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sports Winter Anime Games 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma," says Akaashi. "How has your night been?"</p>
<p>Kenma makes a sound of general acknowledgment that her night is indeed a thing that has been happening, and that she doesn't really feel any particular way about it. Her eyes are trained on the 3DS in her hands, which Akaashi doubts has left her sight throughout the entirety of the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring in the new year

**Author's Note:**

> [written for this SWAG prompt](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=400832): Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma are hanging out, ringing in the New Year together. Bokuto and Kuroo share a New Year's kiss, but what about Kenma? I'd like to see Akaashi give Kenma a New Year's kiss (and Kenma get super flustered about it bc omg Akaashi), but it could be the other way around. Do what your heart thinks is right.
> 
> Kenma is a demigirl in this.

Akaashi doesn't think he's ever seen his and Bokuto's apartment this crammed full of people. 

Every chair, every spare inch of couch and every piece of furniture that could feasibly be used as a makeshift seat in the living room and kitchen is taken. People are beginning to spill onto the tiny balcony off the living room. Akaashi wasn't aware they had this many friends, but then Bokuto has always collected people, like a social Katamari ball. Between him and Kuroo, Akaashi wouldn't be surprised if they'd befriended half of Tokyo's university student population by now.

Akaashi has been milling for most of the night - weaving in and out of conversations, setting out more drinks and re-filling snack bowls, getting roped into helping with some of the more voracious partiers. He's had to call a cab for two people already and it's not even midnight yet. 

There are also guests who look at him with the kind of intensity that speaks to an interest in more than merely making conversation, and these guests Akaashi skirts around, shooting them polite yet unquestionably dismissive smiles. Sometimes he forgets that people seem to find the arrangement of his facial features nice to look at.

After a good few hours of non-stop hosting, he figures he's earned a well-deserved break, so he slides behind a wall of people to sink onto the couch for a breather. 

"Hi, Akaashi," says a quiet voice to his right. Akaashi only picks it out through the raucous noise because he's attuned to it. He almost doesn't notice her. Her long, unkempt black hair is hidden with a black beanie tipped with cat ears that Akaashi is pretty sure belongs to Kuroo, and she's almost drowning in an olive green jacket that's much too big for her - Bokuto's. 

It's only now that Akaashi realizes he hasn't seen Kenma once all night. 

"Kenma," says Akaashi. "How has your night been?" 

Kenma makes a sound of general acknowledgment that her night is indeed a thing that has been happening, and that she doesn't really feel any particular way about it. Her eyes are trained on the 3DS in her hands, which Akaashi doubts has left her sight throughout the entirety of the party. 

"You?"

She's clearly returning his question just to be polite. That she doesn't bother to look at him combined with her overall disinterested affect sort of defeats the purpose, but it makes him smile. 

"Busy," he says, leaving it at that. 

Their couch is crappy and second-hand and so old that sitting on it feels like sinking into putty, but it works out - at their lowered vantage point they're hidden enough by the coffee table and the guests standing around them that it almost feels like they're alone. The knot of people on the other side of Akaashi seem involved enough in their own conversation that they don't pay him or Kenma any attention. 

"I'm surprised you decided to come," he says. Not as surprised as he would have been a few years ago, but still. "Especially since your visit home is so short this year." 

She shrugs, still not looking up. She's playing an RPG of some kind where it looks like you have to kill and capture demons. Akaashi doesn't recognize it. 

"Kuro invited me," she says, as if it should be obvious. "And getting to see you and Bokuto isn't too bad." 

Akaashi finds himself smiling again. She has to at least _tolerate_ Bokuto by now, he imagines, since Kuroo is dating him as well as Kenma, after all, but he's glad to hear himself included in that assessment. 

They talk for a while. Akaashi asks what it's like being back in Tokyo again, being at home with her family, being back with Kuroo. Kenma sits with her stockinged feet tucked up on the couch, neat and contained, and answers him while progressing through whatever dungeon she's in. Kenma has always had this air that encourages people to slide their eyes over her in a crowd, and sitting next to her is like being in the eye of the storm where everything is still, or in a freak blind spot where wifi and radio signals are all lost. It makes Akaashi feel calm, like he could disappear. 

In no time at all, the scattered party noises begin to come together and crescendo into a more purposeful, anticipatory cacophony. 

"Oh. It's almost midnight," Kenma comments, her voice right next to Akaashi's ear. She doesn't put her game console down. The other people on the couch must have shuffled Akaashi over while he and Kenma had been talking, because now he's squeezed so close to Kenma that he can feel her fidgeting with her game, mashing the buttons particularly hard, now. 

The voices around them swell into a roar, counting down from ten to one, and then everyone is toasting and hugging and greeting each other. Bokuto emerges from the kitchen with a yell of "Tetsurou!", and the crowd parts for him as he races across the living room to launch himself into Kuroo's arms, sending beer splashing from Kuroo's cup onto whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing next to him. Akaashi can see them start sucking face through a gap in the crowd. He cranes his neck, tempted to continue watching them, but he feels a gentle tug on his sleeve, hears Kenma quietly call his name again, and then she's swiveling her legs around in a rustle of fabric so that she's half in his lap, putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

Her lips are cold and sticky-sweet, probably from the punch, and she kisses him with a firm, insistent pressure that has him wrapping his arms around her and gathering her close, bundling her in his lap. 

She breaks the kiss but doesn't move away, blinking up at him, her eyes trained on him as intently as she'd been looking at her game earlier. Akaashi reaches out to brush her hair back from where it's hanging in her face, tucking it behind her ears. 

"Um," he says. Their noses are almost brushing. "I didn't think that you-- I mean, Kuroo--"

Kenma shrugs again.

"I can do things with other people, too. Like he does with Bokuto."

"Oh," says Akaashi. 

"And I want to. With you." She's watching him carefully, and Akaashi huffs a laugh. He must have not been as discreet about this as he'd thought - about how much he likes her.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kenma says, sounding almost _impatient_ , and Akaashi feels himself breaking into a smile he can't possibly hide.

He thinks Bokuto or Kuroo or both might have caught sight of them, if the whistle is anything to go by, but he ignores it, leaning in to bring their mouths back together.


End file.
